elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Perfectly Awful Priest
The Perfectly Awful Priest is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to "stick a sword" in a "Healer" at the behest of Azura "of the Crimson Gate." Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 21st of First Seed the Prince of Dusk and Dawn Azura may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild, or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Azura, Prince of the Dusk and Dawn, on the 21st of First Seed. **Speak with Azura and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Azura. **Slay the "Healer" identified by Azura. *Journey to the town mentioned by Azura and find their apostle. **Speak with Azura's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 21st of First Seed, the Agent may receive a vision of Azura, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, Azura requires that the Agent "murder a priest" on her behalf, simply for being "rude" about the Prince. Hurting a Healer Upon accepting the quest, Azura will reveal that the "perfectly awful priest" is a "Healer," who is currently "cleansing" a dungeon nearby. The Agent is therefore tasked to "stick a sword in them" at the behest of Azura, in return for her signature tool, Azura's Star. To get their reward the Agent will have to speak with an apostle of Azura, located in a library in another town, but only after the healer lies dead. With that the Agent should head to dungeon and track down the healer, who will be found in the form of a monk. There may be multiple monks roaming the halls of the dungeon, so the Agent will have to keep killing until they receive the following notification: "You have killed the Healer, as you promised Azura." The Agent must now escape the dungeon and head to the town mentioned by Azura. Once there, the Agent will find the Prince's apostle in the town's "library," a fact revealed when asking one of the local inhabitants. Speaking with the apostle before the time limit expires will successfully complete the quest. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with Azura's Star by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *Azura's apostle is a member of the Mages Guild. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "Did you hear name's speech about the sin of vanity when he/she came to town?" or "If you talk to name, you'll recognize how egotism is the worst of sins." **'Success': "It's not a real tragedy about name -- I mean, he/she was a real goody-goody." or "I'm not glad name's dead, but his/her message was ... well, rather extreme don't you think?" **'Failure': "name has moved on, but his/her message about the virtues of humility remain." or "name has left region, still spreading his/her messages about vanity, I hear." **'Azura's apostle': "name is that description I saw daydreaming at library to the direction." or "name is that sleepy-eyed description in library, direction of here." or "name is one of the Lady Azura's lovers and an agent of hers in region." or "name is a description who Lady Azura has bewitched into a virtual slave." **'Azura's Star': "Azura's Star can transform living creatures into statues forever." Bugs * If the region in which the Agent obtains the quest lacks a library, then the apostle will fail to appear. pt:The Perfectly Awful Priest Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests